


Beards

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards, Gen, albus how could you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does this always happen when Harry tries to be nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards

Harry sat in a chair, glaring at his mentor as he stroked his beard. Yes, his beard.

Harry decided to be nice today so he complimented his mentor on his _very_ long beard. Dumbledore thinking that Harry wanted a beard like his, somehow made a beard grow on Harry’s face.

Harry understood if it was a short beard, but not one that actually _dragged_ on the ground.

But then Harry might have been all right; the problem was that his beard was in pink and yellow stripes.

And it was also braided. That was simply unforgivable.


End file.
